Circumstances
by pam1
Summary: The Eden Advance Team deals with the Colony Ship while Devon is still in cold-sleep. When Devon recovers, can she help set things straight?
1. New Neighbors

DISCLAIMER: Earth 2 and its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment; I made no profit and no copyright infringement was intended.  
  
Circumstances (part 1 – New neighbors): Takes place after the Colony Ship has landed. Devon is not out of cold sleep. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Voice of Yale: "It's been a few weeks since the Colony Ship landed. There has been a period of adjustment, which is an understatement. Over the last 27 months our group has under gone much change. We started as strangers but became a family. Our journey to New Pacifica took 14 months. We lost some members and still wait for one member, Devon, to be returned to us. Luckily, several of our pods were miraculously waiting for us once we reached New Pacifica. With the help of the VTO, we were able to fly around the planet and uncover more of our pods. What was lost, we improvised. We gathered the very pods themselves to be used in the building of the colony.  
  
The hospital, school, housing units, as well as miscellaneous buildings were waiting for the colonists when they landed. The housing units are in the form of what was once called Town Houses or Row Houses. The community itself looks somewhat like a Condominium complex. The housing units surround the common buildings: hospital, shops, school and government building. After living on the stations, rows of individual homes did not appeal to anyone during the design stage back on the stations. Now that we are planet side and are aware of the dangers, our very survival can depend upon a close community.  
  
The farm and livestock were ready and waiting for the colonists as well. True and Uly had the idea of individual plots for anyone wishing to grow their own food. So far the colonists have shown distain for the idea and only advance team members have plots, consisting of native grains, fruits and vegetables that we have grown accustomed to.  
  
The colonists have shown little acceptance of their new home. Several have refused the terrian cure for their child. Some have voiced their intention of returning to the station when the ship leaves next week. Others have elected to stay but have opted for a synthetic cure, which offers temporary reprieve from the symptoms of the Syndrome. Perhaps if Devon had been here, things would be different. She was someone they knew and trusted. To find the colony without her has shaken many. The colonists are people who have a sick child and would do anything to save that child. Most are of the upper class; the remaining colonists are middle class. Unfortunately, the Syndrome does affect the lower class but they can little afford the necessary treatment and children do not survive long. The prejudice against most of the advance team is tangible. Julia is the only one from the upper class but before landing on the planet she was a junior member of Dr. Vasquez's team; Morgan is a low level government official with an earth- born wife. The advance colonists are middle class and the ops crew mostly lower class. Class distinction ceased to exist shortly after landing and now we are faced full-blown with it. Devon would have been able to handle it. But then again, Devon would have been the leader, and not Danziger.  
  
No one on the advance team doubts that without John Danziger, the outcome may have been very different. He stepped into the role of leader when Devon was stricken by the illness. His knack of improvising has helped build this colony. But now, instead of showing appreciation for all he has done, he is looked down upon. It doesn't sit well with John or any other member of the advance team."  
  
Justin Harper was a member of the middle class back on the station. Harper had always felt that he was at a disadvantage because of his background. In his mind, he was just as capable as the privileged class, just as smart, if not more so, but wasn't given the chance to prove himself. His thinking only extended as far as himself and felt nothing but contempt for the lower class. Harper thought that this new world would give him the chance to prove himself and advance beyond his background. His daughter, seven years old Claire, was diagnosis with the Syndrome five years ago. Initially he was against the quest to a distant planet to seek a cure. But as Claire got weaker and no possible cure was in sight, he finally accepted his wife pleading to try the planet. Claire had not survived the trip to New Pacifica. He was full of grief and rage. The rage was meant for Devon Adair, the woman that convinced his wife and ultimately himself to try this cure. She was not here so he transferred his rage to her proxy, John Danziger. The Harper family had given up everything to travel to this planet, to return to the stations was unthinkable, at least in Harper's mind, for he feared what those back on the station, even though he didn't know them, would say.  
  
Harper had always sought entry into the privileged crowd. He knew that Alan Taggert and others of the upper circle disliked John Danziger as much as he did. In his mind, if he could get rid of Danziger or at least discredit him, he would gain the acceptance of the higher epsilon. His wife, Nell, had at last given him an idea that would make Danziger leave on the return flight back to the stations. It was just a passing comment his wife had made that morning but he could turn it to his advantage. Harper would spring his surprise at the next committee meeting and Danziger would be gone in a week. It would not take him long to claim Danziger's position in the new colony.  
  
That afternoon, just as the meeting was about to adjourn, Harper, spoke up. "Excuse me, but before we dismiss the meeting, there is one subject I think that we should discuss."  
  
Alan Taggert was intrigued; he knew how ambitious Harper was. "What is it Mr. Harper?"  
  
"The question of Ulysses Adair's guardianship", Harper spoke confidently.  
  
As chorus of shocked exclamations rang out, mostly from the Advance team, Taggert smiled. "What of the boy's guardianship?"  
  
Harper was thrilled; he finally had Alan Taggert's attention focused on him. "It is just that there is no legal guardianship to look after the boy's best interest. There is only a verbal agreement that was heard only by the guardian himself. I don't mean to imply that the conversation never took place ", which was exactly what he meant to imply, "but Ulysses future needs to be secured. His mother gave up so much for us, the least we can do is ensure that her son has a secure future."  
  
Murmurs were heard from the crowd. Some wanted to ensure that Devon's child was well cared for since she had basically sacrificed herself for her son as well as their child. Others, disliked the drone, and by stripping him of the guardianship of Ulysses Adair, they would be putting him back in his place. The thought of a mere drone raising the son of one of the most powerful families on the stations was unthinkable.  
  
Harper tried to keep the grin from his face. This would work. The colonists would side with him and Danziger would leave the planet to save face. Harper did not understand John Danziger at all.  
  
"So what do you propose?" Taggert asked. "Are you offering to take on guardianship of the boy?"  
  
"To be honest, I hadn't thought about it. I just wanted to bring the matter to the committee's attention. If the committee chooses me for this task, I would abide by the decision."  
  
Danziger, who was more or less being restrained by his follow advance team members, finally spoke up. "The committee did not appoint me Uly's guardian. Devon did. So until Devon or Uly himself, ask me to step aside, I will not." Having said that, he stormed from the building. As his fellow travelers had just said, to start a fight was not in Uly's best interest.  
  
Yale, who was also not well thought of by the colonists, spoke. "John Danziger has been caring for Ulysses for over a year. To separate the boy from his man would be cruel to say the least. He has lost his mother, do not take his father-figure from him."  
  
Again, a general murmur went through the crowd. Those who had the Uly's best interest at heart agreed that since the child did seem well cared for and happy with the Danziger family, it would indeed be cruel to tear him away. All agreed that Danziger's care of Ulysses should be carefully monitored.  
  
Harper had not gotten what he wanted, but he wasn't entirely unhappy. True, John Danziger would not be leaving with the colony ship but he had just proven to all that he did not intend to follow committee's rules and/or recommendations. That would be the tool that Harper would use to orchestrate Danziger's down fall.  
  
True and Uly, playing with some of the older siblings of the syndrome children, saw Danziger storm from the building. Concerned, they excused themselves and ran after the mechanic. They finally caught up with him at the beach where he was sitting on the sand looking out at the sea. "Dad, what's wrong?" True asked in an anxious voice.  
  
Danziger, who had not realized the children had followed him, glanced up somewhat startled. He tried to come to terms about the meeting and needed to figure out how to tell Ulysses about it, he knew that Uly would hear about it sooner or later, so it might as well be from him. "Why aren't you kids in school?"  
  
"The teachers wanted to attend the committee meeting so they gave us the afternoon off."  
  
"Nice of them to inform the parents."  
  
"What happened at the meeting?" Uly tentatively asked.  
  
Looking at the boy, Danziger simply stated, "They wanted to discuss your guardianship".  
  
"What do you mean, you're my guardian." Both Uly and True wore identical looks of dismay.  
  
"Dad, Uly's still going to be with us, right?" True had first resented the boy staying with them. She was jealous of him and did not want to share her father. She had quickly got over that. And now the two were as close as siblings. After all, for over two years they only had each other.  
  
"Yeah, I told them that until Devon or Uly stated otherwise, he was my responsibility. That ok with you champ?"  
  
"Yes", the boy flung himself at the older man. "I don't want to stay with anyone else, just you and True."  
  
"OK with you True"  
  
"Sure, think I want to do all the chores myself." True was not about to let Uly know how much she cared.  
  
Her father and Uly both saw through her comment, but decided not to tease.  
  
After spending some time on the beach, the family returned to their home. The home consisted of 5 bedrooms and 3 baths, having at one time been two units. One of the units was a corner unit with 3 bedroom and 2 baths. The second unit was 2 bedrooms, 1 bath. The thought being that while Devon was ill, the Danziger and Adair units would be combined, but when Devon returned, they would become two separate units again. In theory it had been a good idea but now it would be difficult to separate the units. For one thing, the second kitchen had been removed and used in housing that was improvised. The area where the second kitchen once stood was now a big family room where Danziger had built a fireplace with local stone. It was the envy of all the advance team. Danziger supposed that when Devon returned, he and True would take the unit with the fireplace and do their cooking on it; he would figure out the sink, refrigerator, etc, when the time came. Julia had not given up on her quest to cure Devon. With the arrival of the colony ship, it had been lowered on the list of priorities but not forgotten.  
  
The events of the committee meeting really bothered Danziger. The idea that someone thought they could take away one of his kids was unbelievable. He also realized that things in the higher classes were probably done differently then in the lower class. Back on the stations, no paperwork detailing guardianship of True existed should anything happen to him. But it was common knowledge that Les and Alex would raise True as their own should he not live until she was of age. He had spoken to them shortly after True's birth and they had agreed; that was the end of it. Now he realized that for drones it probably didn't matter. Debt followed you where you went and all society seemed to care about was that the family debt was paid off, how that came about was irrelevant. But with Uly, things were different; he had the Adair fortune, although that really didn't matter on G889. Danziger decided not to leave to chance the kids' future. He wanted to ensure that they remained together. He would need Yale, Morgan, Julia and Alonzo. He might as well have the whole of Eden Advance over for a fish fry. He called everyone to invite them and all readily accepted. They didn't want Danziger stewing over Harper's suggestion.  
  
The meal was a jovial, especially considering all that had transpired that day. Since it was still warm, it was held on the deck; which was also equivalent to two decks and Danziger oversaw the cooking of the fish on a make shift grill. Once the meal was over and the kids were off playing, Danziger informed them why he had asked them over.  
  
"Morgan, I need you to draw up some paperwork so that should anything happen to me, the kids will be together with my choice of guardian, not the committee's. Yale, I know that we have an unwritten agreement but given today's events, I need to get it documented."  
  
"I fully understand" the tutor replied.  
  
"I also want something in the document that covers should Devon recover, after I'm gone. Also, what should happen to the kids should Yale and I die at the same time. Julia and Alonzo, would you be willing to take that on? Julia you're the most familiar with Uly's medical history and Alonzo, you're a former playboy. I would rely upon you to carefully monitor my daughter's dates. You would know what to look for."  
  
Alonzo readily agreed. All Julia could do was nod her head. The overwhelming emotion she felt had left her speechless. Two years prior, she had been abandoned for betraying the group. Now she was being asked to care for the most precious things in John Danziger's life, his kids.  
  
Bess looked somewhat hurt that Danziger had not asked her and Morgan to care for the children, after all, she had looked after them many times before. Catching Bess's disappointment, Danziger added, "Morgan, you're the only lawyer I know, I want to make sure that everything is on par. Bess, I hope that you would help Yale, as you have always helped me."  
  
At Bess's nod and a somewhat relieved look, Danziger continued. "The town house would go to both kids. Whichever one marries or starts a family first, gets the 3-bedroom unit. They can figure out how to separate them or whatever else they want to. What else am I missing?"  
  
Morgan mentioned a few other items that should be included and promised to have a document ready in the next few days. Walman and Cameron agreed to sign the finished document as witnesses and the remaining members promised to ensure that Danziger's wishes were carried out.  
  
"Hey, don't worry I am not planning on checking out anytime soon. I just want to be prepared should anything unforeseen happen."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
End of part 1. 


	2. The Unforeseen

Circumstances (part 2 – The Unforeseen): Takes place after the Colony Ship has left. Tension is high between some of the colonists and the advance team. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Voice of Julia: "It's been a few weeks since the Colony Ship left. The uneasy relationship between colonists and advance team continues to grow. For the most part, the colonists have not adjusted well to the planet. I am surprised that more did not return with the colony ship, although about 80 families did. I am relieved that no one from the advance team left. We have all grown close during our time here. I cannot imagine not having these people in my life. As Walman pointed out the other day, why would you want to pay for recycled air when you can get fresh air for free?  
  
The colonists that have adapted the best for the most part come from the middle class. Unlike the upper class, they are used to hard work for whatever they have. The children have also adapted well, at least those that have taken the terrian cure. I cannot imagine a parent not wanting to do anything possible to spare their child's suffering, especially when there is living proof just how successful the terrian cure has been. The children whose parents have opted for a synthetic cure watch their former hospital mates run and play while they themselves are still unable to. I often wonder how Devon would have handled things.  
  
Devon has been in cold sleep for over a year now, and I still find myself seeking her consul. Even if only in the form of what would Devon do in this situation? I know that others often do the same. As Denner pointed out, it is a sign of a truly good leader. Until Devon was gone, I don't think anyone truly realized all she did for the group. This is not to belittle the actions of anyone on the team, least of all John Danziger; without whom I don't think we would have made it this far. But Devon had a quality about her that I can't define. She appeared to have the answers or at least know the questions to ask.  
  
I continue to try and determine a cure for the illness that has taken Devon from us. I won't rest until she has recovered. Even after all this time, I refuse to admit defeat. I know that others in the group also have continued hope while the rest believe it is a lost cause. But even with the advanced equipment from the colony's ship, I am unable to determine a cause or find a cure. I refuse to believe that the planet will reject us, after all, we have encountered humans that have existed on the planet for much longer then we have.  
  
It never ceases to amaze me that those that do the least complain the most. Some of the colonists seem to take and take again. Nothing we have done is good enough and some show open hostility to the advance team, especially John and Alonzo. They resent John's leadership and I think fear Alonzo's connection to the terrians. Yale has continued to remain an emotional pillar to which we lean on."  
  
It was a dark evening in the New Pacifica colony. The perimeter shield had been activated at dusk to prevent Grendlers or penal colonists from entering the community. So far, there had been no sighting of penal colonists but no one was prepared to take the risk. The Grendlers also seemed pretty scarce in the area. Justin Harper paced near the eastern most area of the community. He appeared to be agitated and waiting for someone. So far, he had not managed to oust John Danziger from the role he held in the colony. As a matter of fact, some of the colonists that had shown nothing but distain for the mechanic were now less hostile in the dealing with the man. Still a group resented the drone that spoke out of turn. The man had no sense of social standing and was very outspoken, a further sign of disrespect in some eyes. Harper had recently had conversations with others, more powerful then himself, who also wished to see the drone put in this place. He still had hope that he would be given his just due. As Harper continued to daydream, someone approach him from behind and slit his throat. Harper fell to the ground without a sound.  
  
Shortly before midnight, Nell Harper began to worry about her husband, she contacted a few members of the colony ship that her husband may have gone to speak with. So far no one had heard from him. A few did offer to go out and search for him. It was about 1am when a knock sounded on the Harper's front door. Chuck Burton stood on the stairs, from the look on his face; Nell knew something had gone wrong. When Burton told her of Justin's death, Nell collapsed. First her daughter was taken from her and now her husband. Burton escorted Nell to the hospital where the body had been brought for Dr. Vasquez to examine.  
  
Shortly after Nell Harper arrived at the hospital, Alan Taggert arrived. "What happened" Taggert demanded.  
  
"Justin Harper was murder by the eastern perimeter. His throat was slashed." Dr Vasquez replied.  
  
"Was he within the perimeter at the time" Taggert questioned.  
  
"Yes, he was several feet within the perimeter, not within arm's reach". Burton offered.  
  
"Where is John Danziger? Someone bring Danziger to the government building immediately. " Taggert commanded.  
  
Burton rounded up a few others and went to the Danziger's resident and pounded on the door. When John Danziger opened his front door, half asleep, he was overpowered and brought to the government building.  
  
"John Danziger, we have reason to believe that you are guilty of murder, how do you plead," Taggert questioned. He had managed to get several committee members to the government building prior to the mechanic being lead in.  
  
"Murder? Who was killed? I am definitely not guilty." Danziger replied.  
  
"I believe there is a risk to the community so for this night I order that you are held. Since there is no detention area, I have requested that a supply closet be cleared. You will remain there until such time that we determine what should happen next."  
  
"You order! On what authority? And just who was murdered?" Danziger demanded.  
  
Without his question being answered, Danziger was lead to the supply closet. The next morning, an emergency meeting was held. All adults of the New Pacifica colony were urged to attend. By that time, word of Harper's murder and Danziger's detainment had gotten around. The colonists were outraged. How could an outsider, take a member of their group. For now, that is what the colonists saw John Danziger as. He had not been one of the tearful parents who offered and/or sought support over a child's illness. Until setting foot on the planet, none of the colonists knew the mechanic while all of them had know each other for several years. If not from late nights at the hospital then from several of the meetings which Devon held during the planning stages of the trip. The crowd's anger mounted.  
  
Taggert called attention, "People settle down, we need to discuss last night's tragedy. And we need to remain calm."  
  
"Calm, how can be calm while there is a murderer among us." One frightened colonist demanded.  
  
"We have a suspect in custody. Now we must decide what must be done." Taggert stated.  
  
Morgan Martin raised his voice to be heard over the crowd. "I assume that the suspect you have in custody is John Danziger?" After Taggert confirmed, Morgan continued. "I will represent Danziger during the trail. I will also offer to oversee John Danziger during the trail to ensure that he does not leave the colony."  
  
The crowd grew louder. Several of the Advance team began to fear for their safety. Yale broke through the noise of the crowd and asked, "When is the trail?"  
  
"Right now, we are having the suspect brought out now" Taggert stated.  
  
The crowd cheered while cries of outrage came from the Advance Team. "How can I prepare for a trial when I haven't spoke to my client or heard any of the details?" demanded Morgan Martin.  
  
"This is not good for Danziger" Walman stated with fear evident in his voice.  
  
Soon Danziger was in front of the crowd, his hands and feet bound with shackles. He surveyed the crowd looking for a friendly face. He was shocked at the hatred he saw shining from the colonists' eyes. He was also dismayed to see the fear in his friends' eyes.  
  
"John Danziger you are accused of the murder of Justin Harper, how do you plead?" Taggert questioned.  
  
"Not guilty." Danziger replied.  
  
The crowd became rowdy and began to push their way to the front where Danziger stood. The Advance team also tried to rush to the front in order to protect their friend. Taggert called to order. "People, people settle down. We are trying to have a trial here."  
  
Several members of the crowd shouted, "He's guilty!"  
  
Yale, Julia and Morgan tried to voice some reason but we drowned out by the angry mob. Once again Taggert spoke, "What should I do with the accused?"  
  
Silence fell over the crowd until someone shouted, "Banish him!"  
  
The Advance team let out a collective cry of dismay while the rest of the crowd cheered.  
  
Taggert turning to Danziger spoke, "Seems like the community has spoken. You are to be removed from the New Pacifica colony to an undisclosed area where you will not be a threat to anyone else."  
  
"You have got to be kidding" shouted Danziger. "I thought it was innocent until proven guilty, I didn't even get a chance to speak"  
  
The Advance team watched in horror as Danziger was lead to a waiting VTO. "Stop" shouted Julia. "I demand that I accompany him to ensure that he is treated fairly and has adequate supplies."  
  
Her request was refused. Dr Vasquez, who wore a look of shock on his face, spoke, "Then please allow me to go. I have no personal relationship with the accused so would be unbiased. The man has been condemned without a fair trial, the least that you can do is offer reassurance to the community that we are not overly harsh in our punishment."  
  
Taggert agreed for he realized it was the only way to save face. Dr Vasquez also requested that Danziger be allowed to say goodbye to his friends and family, under guard of course. Once again, Taggert reluctantly agreed.  
  
True and Uly, who were spared the travesty of the trial rushed to their father. With his hands bound he was unable to embrace the children, as he wanted. "Be strong kids and listen to Yale. You know that I'll be back, not sure when or how, but I'll be back."  
  
The children cried and pleaded to all to reconsider. Many colonists turned away unable to witness their agony. The Advance team promised to care for the children and prove Danziger's innocence.  
  
"Remember to study hard and be good. Don't want people to say I raised you wrong. Remember no matter what happens I love you more then anything in the universe."  
  
With that statement, Danziger was lead away. The colonists had all dispersed and only the Advance team remained and glanced at the sky, long after the aircraft disappeared from view.  
  
"Someone please tell me this is a bad dream," Bess cried.  
  
Morgan embraced her and said in a smoothing voice, "Don't worry, we know he is innocent and when we prove it, they'll return Danziger to us." Looking at Julia he added, "Dr. Vasquez will ensure that Danziger has supplies."  
  
That brought Julia out of her trance. "Yes, Dr. Vasquez is a fair man. Once the colony gets over the shock of the murder, they'll realize what they've done. Danziger will be back. We need to be ready."  
  
Slowly the team headed to the Danziger home, Yale supported both children. Julia realized that they were all in shock. She had been abandoned when they found out she was working with the council. Her relationship with Alonzo had not really begun and she had no other close ties at the time. She remembered the utter dismay she felt. She couldn't even imagine what Danziger was feeling. To be torn from his daughter and a boy that he thought of as a son must be the most horrible thing possible. She vowed to find a way to prove Danziger's innocence and return him to his kids as soon as possible. In the meantime, she would protect the children at all cost.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
End of part 2. 


	3. The Discovery

Circumstances (part 3 – The Discovery): Takes place several weeks after part 2. The members of the Advance team work to prove Danziger's innocence and have him returned to the colony. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Voice of Alonzo: "In the seven weeks since John Danziger has been banished, I have tried to contact the terrians to find out where Danziger is and how he is doing. So far, none of the terrians have seen him. A few members of the advance team fear that Danziger was killed but Julia believes Dr. Vasquez wouldn't allow such a thing. I have to admit; so far I have not been impressed with Dr. Vasquez and it is not because of the way he treats Julia, which is like an intern. No, my major complaint with Vasquez is he refuses to take a stand on anything. During the ordeal, the only time he spoke was to suggest he accompany Danziger. While chaos reigns, he says nothing.

The colonists are confused. Morgan and Yale were able to view the details of Harper's murder. They have convinced several colonists that Danziger couldn't possibly have committed the crime as he was at the hospital for almost an hour before the murder to an hour after the murder fixing a broken solar converter. Several staff members saw him there and are willing to testify to it. There is even footage from a security camera showing him there. So far the committee has refused to call a hearing or meeting regarding the matter. When one of the Advance team attempts to bring it up, they are cut off. So far, high-ranking colonists have suggested that the staff is mistaken on the date that Danziger fixed the converter and have suggested the security footage is fake.

For the most part the colonists are decent individuals but they have spent their lives blindly following authority and are unable to take a stand now. I also think that some feel that if they speak up, they will be banished. The colonists know that without the support of the colony, they could not survive. The wedge between the Advance team and colonists grows. Some members of the Advance team have suggested we branch out and start our own colony but the thought of starting over with nothing does not appeal. There is also the question of Devon and Danziger. Only with the hospital's equipment can Julia hope to find a cure for Devon's illness. And few of us doubted Danziger when he said he would be back."

Winter was just around the corner; the residence of the New Pacifica colony went on with their daily chores. Many of them were still adjusting to having to work for a living for they had been born into the station's elite families. Work was as alien as concept to them as this distant planet they now lived on.  Never had they imagined what life on this planet would entail although few that stayed regretted their decision, their child was cured and had a life ahead of them, what else could any parent want.  For many of them the murder of Justin Harper still had them on edge. Some also feared the way the trial, if it could be called that, was handled. Back on the stations, things had seemed so organized and safe but planet side all was different. Many realized that this was due the fact that Devon Adair was missing. Rumors had started to circulate that Danziger had poisoned Devon in order to get control of the group. Few believed this, although some did, if only to ease their own conscience for convicting a man without a trial. 

One such colonist that had doubt was Sam Gaines. He was a member of the aircraft maintenance crew and had information that may be crucial for Danziger's well being. He had this knowledge for six weeks and it was eating him alive. Finally last night he decided what had to be done. That morning he had made an appointment with Morgan Martin on the pretense of discussing a plot of land for his children to cultivate the next spring. 

"Mr. Gaines, what crops do your children plan on growing?" Morgan Martin asked. His position in the colony had been reduced to handling request for plots, of which this was the first and demands for supplies.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I mean I haven't spoken to the kids yet. I wanted to surprise them. Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes, it would help determine the best possible soil conditions for growing."  
  
"Well, my oldest son, Philip is in class with True. He had some berries that he raved about so how about a plot suitable for growing berries."

"OK, I'll need to consultant my wife, she is a little more knowledgeable in this area but I think that I can get you the necessary plot."

"You're a lawyer aren't you?" When Morgan nodded, Gaines continued. "If I was to tell you something could I do so on the condition of confidentiality?" Again Morgan nodded. "Well, I am not sure if you know that I am on the aircraft maintenance crew. Well after Danziger was banished, I was responsible for the check out of the VTO. I have all the records for the trip, things like mileage and such. About a week after Danziger was banished, Chuck Burton, who was the pilot on the first trip, took the VTO out late one afternoon. I was also responsible for checkout after that trip."

"What did that checkout show?" Morgan asked in a very shaken voice.

"The mileage was almost identical. It was about 400 miles more the second trip. Now, I got a family so I won't say anything in a court or anything. But since you are in charge of supplies, if you wanted to do an audit of the hanger's supplies, unannounced of course, you could see the logs yourself.  All I would ask is that you asked for inventory records for the hanger as well as a couple of other places so it won't look suspicious. And that you not request any inquiry until you have several inventories."

"Agreed and thank you Mr. Gaines."

"No problem. I'm sorry this has happened. My son really likes True. It upsets him to see her so hurt. He also liked her father. Danziger always made time for his kids and didn't mind if they brought friends along. I'm sorry I can't do more. I don't know any more and even if I did, I would be afraid to come forward for fear of backlash. "

"I understand. " As Morgan escorted Gaines from his office he said. "I'll be in touch with the plot for your children in the next day or so. If you or the children decide in the meantime that you wish to grow something other then berries, please let me or someone in this office know."

"OK, thanks Mr. Martin. By the way, will I need to make a request for berry seeds or whatever in the spring?"

"Yes, this office could help you with that request as well."

As Gaines left, Morgan asked one of the clerical clerks if they had the storage records. As luck would have it, Gaines visit had come the day after inventory in the supply coffers had been conducted. 

Morgan spent the rest of the day carefully reviewing the supply records. There were enough large requisitions made by the hospital, the school and the hanger to base the audit on. The next morning, Morgan instructed two clerks to audit the hospital and school. He would handle the hanger himself. There was several unsanctioned flights including the one Gaines had informed him of. That would be the basis of his report. Morgan forced himself to carefully review the hospital and school findings. He wrote a meticulous report detailing wasteful use of supplies at all three institutions and documented suggestions on improvements that could be made.  

The supply inventory was already on the agenda for that Friday's meeting. Several items were discussed prior to the supplies. Finally Taggert asked in a condescending voice. "Mr. Martin, anything you care to report regarding the supply situation?"

"Yes, as you can see, I have distributed a report detailing the findings."

"Very through Mr. Martin." Veronica Harris, the school principal stated. "Your suggestions are more then reasonable. As a matter of fact, I am ashamed that they had to be called to my attention."

"Thank you Ms. Harris. The purpose of the report was not to embarrass anyone. I hoped that I could head off wasting supplies before an emergency arises. The most disturbing in my opinion is the unsanctioned flights from the hanger. I believe that this community has the right to know the purpose of these flights, especially since they use such a large amount of supplies."  
  
The colonists, fearing running out of supplies during the winter, demanded an inquiry. Taggert agree that on Monday, the purpose of all flights would be discussed. Also it was agreed that no flights would be allowed to leave without prior clearance.

Morgan spent a nervous weekend waiting for the inquiry. He had not told anyone, including Bess of his fears in order to keep them safe.

During Monday's committee meeting, all the flights had somewhat valid reasons, all except Chuck Burton's second flight. Burton had said the flight was for sightseeing.

"Sightseeing? You would waste valuable resources sightseeing?" Morgan demanded. "Is it just a coincidence that this flight has nearly identical mileage to the flight that Danziger was banished on?"  
  
The crowd was outraged. Several felt bad that a man had been banished without a trial. Even those that disliked Danziger and could justify in their minds that his banishment was for the good of the community, were upset at this discovery.

Julia shouted above the crowd "I demand to see Danziger to ensure that he is safe."

The community supported this and soon, Julia, Alonzo, Dr. Vasquez and Burton were on their way to Danziger's location.  On the trip, Burton explained that Danziger had been moved since there was fear he would be found and returned to the community. Upon arriving at the location, Julia, Alonzo and Vasquez were dismayed at the barren island that Danziger had been sent to.

"I assure you that the island that I saw was more habitable then this one. There was adequate edible vegetation and fresh water. I would never had agreed to leaving Danziger here."  
  


A survey of the island and the surrounding area showed no signs of Danziger. Julia had insisted on returning to the original location, once again no trace of Danziger was found. With reluctance, the group returned to New Pacifica.

When the community learned of Danziger's disappearance they demanded something be done. It was agreed that a trial to determine if foul play was involved would occur in six weeks. The trial would have a judge, a jury, a prosecutor and a defense attorney. The Advance team was outraged that their friend had not received the same treatment but all agreed that justice would be better served this way.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

END OF PART 3


	4. Reaquainted

Circumstances (part 4 – Reacquainted): Four months after the banishment.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Voice of Danziger: "It has been 4 months since I was banished from the New Pacifica colony for a crime I did not commit.  For the first week, I was located on a very habitable island, with a plentiful food and water supply. The following week I was moved to a rock and a majority of my supplies were taken away. I knew that I would not survive long there. On the trip to the second island, I noticed a larger land mass.  I decided to build a canoe and try to reach it. Luckily, the tree I hollowed out with a rock was sea worthy. All the supplies I had could fit into a backpack.  It took a few days to get the canoe ready, gathering up as much fresh water as possible, I set out. The land was much farther then I thought, it took almost a week to reach it. Once reaching it, it was much more habitable, but still it wasn't home. I knew that I wouldn't have survived on the second island until such time as my friends could reach me but I now doubted that they could find me at my 3rd location. 

It was while I was exploring my new home that I heard a familiar sound.  This place had a spider tunnel. Gathering up my supplies, along with fresh food and water, I stepped into the vortex. I have been jumping from tunnel to tunnel ever since.  Sometimes one cave has multiple channels, sometimes it goes only back to where I'd already been and I walk to find the next tunnel. The journey has been rough but at the end my kids are waiting so it's worth it.  Julia will have a fit when she sees me. I have had another encounter with a ZED, luckily I was able to get the bullet out while it was still in my leg.  I fallen down, stumbled over and tumbled into more landmarks then I care to remember, each one has left me with a memento. Hopefully Julia can remove most of the scars or otherwise people may start confusing me with a guy named Frankenstein"

Danziger arrived in the caves looking like something the cat dragged in. His clothes were tattered and torn, his hair and beard unruly. The cave looked familiar and at first Danziger thought it was back to a cave he just came from, and then he recognized it as the first spider cave he had encountered; the one near winter camp. Glancing around the cave, he came to the conclusion that the spider web that brought him here was a relatively new addition. A few days rest and then he would be on this way. If he could find the east coast beach again, there may be another cave near there that would bring him to New Pacifica and back to his family.

Danziger headed to the winter camp. After spending a day, he decided to see the Elder. Danziger tried to make himself as presentable as possible. It was winter and hoped that the Elder would allow him to use a slumbering terrian to contact True and Uly. He felt kind of like a hypocrite seeing he wasn't a big fan of  the terrians or using the dream plane but he figuring comforting his kids took priority over everything else.

Danziger approached the Elder's cave and was met by the young boy. "You don't look so great. Where's True, is she O.K.?"  
  
"That's what I am hoping to find out. "

The Elder was shocked to see Danziger's condition. He had lost a great deal of weight and had several nasty scars. "John, my boy what has happened to you!"

"Got myself banished that's what."

  
"Banished? I cannot imagine Devon banishing anyone, less of all you."

"Devon's not there. She got sick and we had to put her in a cryo chamber."

"Sick, sick how, system shutdown?"  
  
"Yeah, you know anything about it?"  
  
"When we first came we lost several members due to that sickness. We couldn't figure out a rhythm or a reason for it, still can't but we do know how to cure it."  
  
"You can cure Devon? What wrong with her, what can we do?"

"The planet is rejecting her. She needs to accept the planet." 

"Come again? How can she accept the planet?"

"The time of the year is wrong. The sickness came in the spring, correct?" At Danziger's nod he continued. "We will need to wait until then to revive her. A pit needs to be dug, the bottom needs to be lined with sunstones, what your group calls Morganite, then Devon needs to be placed in the pit and covered by the soil. Not her head of course but the rest of her body. Depending upon how much damage, she may need to stay there for a day to perhaps as long as a week. It is hard to say."

"You got to be kidding? All this time you've known the cure but we never asked. Next time something happens, you're the first person I'm calling."

"You do that John. Now what brings you here, not that you can't drop by anytime."

"I was hoping that I could contact True and Uly to let them know I was OK. Are you sure that we can't help Devon now?"  
  
"Positive. Only the spring has the essential nutrients to restore Devon."  
  
"OK, then I better hold off contacting Julia until closer to the time."

The Elder lead Danziger to the chamber he stayed in during his initial meeting with the group. Danziger hesitated only a moment before reaching out to the terrian.  Immediately he found himself on the dream plane. "True? Uly? Can you hear me."  
  


Both children immediately responded. "Where are you? Are you OK? When are you coming back?" True demanded.

"I'm fine. I miss you. Are you OK? Are you listening to Yale?"  
  
Both replied that they were fine and behaving for Yale. The trio spent a short while catching up then Danziger said he had to go. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can. I will try to contact you again. Remember I love you."

Danziger signed off with mixed emotions, joy that his kids were fine, grief that he could not be with them. He vowed he would return soon.

He stayed at the caves for a few days then headed back to winter camp. He had thought about trying to reach Devon but the trip would be too dangerous in the winter weather. After a few more days, Danziger headed back to the spider tunnels on his quest to return to his children.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

END OF PART 4


	5. Reunion

Circumstances (part 5 – reunion): Spring, two years after Devon fell ill and 6 months after Danziger was banished. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Voice of Morgan: "Things in the colony are still far from perfect, but at least we are heading in the correct direction. I requested, and it was granted, to be the persecutor on Chuck Burton's trial. Since there was no evidence that Burton did anything to Danziger, mainly because there was no evidence of Danziger, I did not seek manslaughter, but a conviction of endangerment of human life. There was ample proof that the island to which Danziger was transferred to had insufficient food and water to sustain human life. Alonzo, Julia and even Dr. Vasquez testified to this effect. I won the case then the difficult decision of what to do with Burton had to be dealt with. I proposed, based on much discussion with the Advance team, that Burton be banned for life from operating any aircraft, his privilege for land vehicles was also revoked for a period of 5 years as were his fitness center privilege. Walman suggested the revoked fitness center privilege since he knew Burton was a fitness freak and that was the only way to make him pay for Danziger. The ban on vehicles and fitness center did not extend to Burton's family; they had done no wrong so should not be punished. There was also a provision added that if Burton decided to venture out of the colony, he would need to be accompanied by someone of the community's choosing, not the committee's. I believe that Burton, although he has never said anything to this effect, was acting on committee's orders. I have no proof so I cannot act on it.  
  
I wonder how different things would have been if Devon had not fallen ill. The situation with Danziger would have most certainly never arisen. All in all it has been a difficult several months since the colony ship landed. You would have thought the journey and construction would have been the hard part but that has not been the case. Some positive things have happened in recent months. First, after Burton's conviction, Yale was successfully able to get an inquiry into Harper's death. Danziger was proven to be innocent. It has been speculated that a penal colonist must have killed Harper. Considering we haven't sighted a penal colonist, nor has anything been stolen, this seems unlikely but at least Danziger has been exonerated and no one else from the Advance team has been charged. We are secretly looking into it, but so far have found nothing. The second positive happening is of a more personal nature; Bess and I are expecting our first child in 6 months time. We thought long and hard before deciding to have a child. The atmosphere is not ideal but as Bess pointed out, this was a beautiful place and the actions of a few should not interfere with us having a happy life. Ours will be the first child born to the colony. Bess has continued to grieve for Devon and Danziger since they were lost to us, but now, with the baby coming she wishes more then ever the Devon was around. Devon and Danziger are the only people close to us that have had a child. Bess would really like to talk to Devon about some of the things going on. Julia refuses to give up hope even after two years."  
  
"Julia, hey Julia, can you hear me?"  
  
"Danziger? John is that you? Where are you? How are you? How…"  
  
"Whoa, slow down. We're on the dream plane. "  
  
"I don't understand, how did you get on the dream plane."  
  
Just then Alonzo joined them. "Danziger? How did you get us here?"  
  
"Sleeping terrian, listen, I can't stay long, I just wanted to tell you I know how to cure Devon."  
  
"What, how" Julia exclaimed.  
  
"Seems like the planet is rejecting us, the only way to survive is to accept the planet. Go to the Elder, he can give you the details and he is willing to help."  
  
"There is a lock down on ships after we discovered you had been moved, we'll need to get approval." Alonzo started.  
  
"Don't tell them you're trying to cure Devon, just tell them you want to check the ship out. I don't want Uly to get his hopes up in case this doesn't work. How are the kids anyway? I've only been able to contact them twice."  
  
"You've contacted them? They never mentioned it. They're doing good, they miss you and Devon but they are strong, top of their class, too."  
  
"I was hoping that I could meet you at Devon's ship and catch a ride home but I miscalculated and I won't be able to get there in time. Don't wait for me. If I can find someplace I recognized, I'll try to let you know."  
  
"When could you get to the ship, we'll try and go back. You've been exonerated."  
  
"About time! Not sure when I can get back. Hey, I might be able to use the transmitter in the ship so leave it with some power. Don't forget stop by and get the Elder but don't let the colonists know about him or his group. Oh, yeah, I left some seeds and stuff at the winter camp, if you want to bring back some of it, just don't take it all. I plan on using that place as my retirement home so try not to let the colonists know the exact location either."  
  
"Are you ok?" Julia asked.  
  
"I've been better. I'll be a lot better when I am with the kids. I really screwed up. I've been using the spider tunnels to try and get back to New Pacifica. Worst case, I would do some hopping around and then head back to the ship and catch a ride with you. But I am a few weeks walk from any tunnel I know about and it's several hops before I can get there."  
  
"We can wait. We can revive Devon and she can recuperate at the winter camp." Alonzo stated.  
  
"How are you going to justify the long stay to the committee? How are you going to make Devon stay at camp instead of being with Uly? You haven't told anyone about the spider tunnels, have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good then don't. I know that I am sounding paranoid but when I get back to the colony, I want to make sure that I can get me and my family out again if need be. Last time they banished me, then sent me to a hell-hole, the next time I might not be as lucky."  
  
"We understand."  
  
"Is everyone ok? I mean there hasn't been any backlash on the group, has there?"  
  
"No, things aren't great but there hasn't been any backlash. Although, do you have room in that retirement home for anybody else."  
  
"Always room for friends. When do you think that you'll go to Devon?"  
  
"We'll request the VTO first thing tomorrow. Hopefully we can leave the day after that."  
  
"OK, I'll give the Elder a heads up that you hope to be there soon. I'll try to contact you again later in the week, in case your plans change. Please don't mention speaking with me, I don't want to causes any roadblocks."  
  
"OK -- are you sure you don't want us to wait. We all want you back here with us." Julia stated.  
  
"I want to be back there as well, but it is more important that Devon get back there as soon as possible. I think that she might be able to straighten some of mess that the committee has caused. Trust me, my plan was to either be back with my kids by now or be waiting for you at the ship. I will get back there. I have to go now. Good luck and please be careful."  
  
Danziger removed his hand from the terrian and winced in pain. He was in fact only a few days from a spider tunnel but it would be a few weeks before he would be well enough to get back there. Upon arriving at the latest spider tunnel, he had met with what must be a relative of the abominable snowman. The creature had done a number on him and he was lucky to escape with his life. He managed to drag himself to this cave and for once luck was with him and terrians were hibernating there. Morganite kept him from freezing and there was plenty of snow to melt for water. This food situation was a little precarious, but he had some roots and grains that he could stretch until he was well enough to move again. Both his legs had been broken in his encounter with the creature. He managed to set and splint them all the time cursing himself for never getting around to getting a bone healer vaccination. Julia was definitely going to read him the riot act when he finally saw her.  
  
Danziger reached out to touch the terrian again.  
  
"John, what have you done to yourself this time?" the Elder reprimanded.  
  
"You don't want to know, that way when Julia and Devon start the interrogation, you can honestly say that you don't know. I'm not going to make it back but Julia and Alonzo hope to be there in a few days. Does that work for you?"  
  
"Timing couldn't be better. The ground around here is soft enough to dig the pit. Do you know if there are sunstones where Devon is at?"  
  
"Don't know, never looked for them."  
  
"Not a problem. We'll bring some with us, as well as some dirt, just in case there is something special with our soil here."  
  
"So, its just lie on some rocks and get covered by dirt and she's cured?"  
  
"Well she needs to be at peace with herself and the planet. That's is why I hoped that you'd be here."  
  
"If Devon needs to be at peace, then I would say it is a good thing that I am not going to be there. I told Julia and Alonzo not to bring Uly, should I ask them to?"  
  
"No, if Uly is here, Devon's focus will be on him and how her illness is effecting him. It is best that the child be left behind. But John, I was serious; I think that if you were here, it would help Devon accept the cure. There is something going on between you two, I think that if you're not here, Devon will realize that something is wrong and worry about that."  
  
"What if I contact her on the Dream Plane? Would that help? Gee, for someone that doesn't like the invasive nature of this thing, I sure do use it a lot."  
  
"John, you're not manipulating anyone with it, just comforting. Yes, I think that if you can't be here, then contact on the Dream Plane would be helpful. So John, what is going on between you and Devon?"  
  
"Time to go. I'll be in touch. " Danziger once again released the terrian. Trying to keep the pain from his mind while he was on the Dream Plane was very tiring. He had to get some rest so that he would be able to help Devon when the time came.  
  
First thing the next morning, Alonzo and Julia requested a VTO for doing a maintenance check on Devon's ship. Since it had gone two years without being checked, it was agreed. Surprisingly, there were no objections to Julia and Alonzo going. Julia had been researching Devon's case for two years and Alonzo was the only one familiar with the technology, they were the only logical choice. No one else from the Advance team requested to go, they didn't want to see Devon in her tomb.  
  
Julia and Alonzo left the following day. Danziger had contacted them and then relayed the information to the Elder.  
  
Julia and Alonzo first touched down at the Winter Camp. There they found the roots and seeds that Danziger had referred to. They felt a trace of homesickness at being back at the old camp. Things hadn't always been easy but they had all been together and they were sure of the leadership. After a quick walk around the camp, they decided that Danziger hadn't spent much time there. They packed the samples, along with a copy of the notes that Danziger left with each and got back into the VTO.  
  
Next they picked up the Elder, along with a couple of his men, some sunstones and some dirt, just in case either was needed. Once again they didn't linger, wanting to get to Devon as soon as possible. Alonzo touched down as close to Bennett's ship as possible. He and Julia entered the ship while the Elder scoured the area looking for sunstones and his men began the pit. Julia waited until the Elder informed her that the pit was ready, then she and Alonzo brought Devon out of cold sleep. Alonzo quickly carried her out of the ship into the pit. The Elder started speaking soothing words to her. Julia carefully ran the diaglove over Devon. Devon was stable for the time being.  
  
Julia had been monitoring Devon for several hours, so far there had been little to no improvement and Julia began to despair. Suddenly Devon's vitals began to improve.  
  
"Ah, John's with her now." The Elder said.  
  
"John, where are you?" Devon asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Devon, I couldn't be with you in person, I tried but something came up."  
  
"Are you OK? What about Uly, True, the others?"  
  
"Everyone is fine. They all miss you and want you back at the colony."  
  
"The colony! You've reached New Pacifica?"  
  
"Of course, we made much better time once you weren't there holding us back. Seriously, we had some good luck. We made it in time for the colony to be ready and waiting for the colonists."  
  
"So how did they react to the cure?"  
  
"Mixed, some accepted, some didn't. Listen Devon, we need you to get well so that you can join us in New Pacifica. So quit worrying about everything and everyone and relax. Accept the planet."  
  
"How do I accept the planet?"  
  
"Uh, not sure, I'll be right back." Danziger with some difficulty removed his thoughts from Devon and focused on the Elder.  
  
"Hey, how does she accept the planet?"  
  
"Well, I know that for me, it was focusing on the beauty and tranquility of the planet. Have her focus on the natural wonders of the planet, those that bring her the most joy and serenity."  
  
"Serenity and joy -- related to the planet. Got it."  
  
Danziger focused his thoughts on Devon. "OK, focus on the aspects of the planet the bring you joy and serenity. Not Uly, but the planet."  
  
Devon remembered the moment she stepped off the pod and the sense of wonder she felt at seeing the beautiful world, the thrill of feeling the cool breeze. Quickly other images followed: sunsets and sunrises, the first snow fall, the majesty of the mountains, the awe at the ocean on the East Coast, the sight of a bird flying, the trees, flowers. The images came quickly.  
  
"You're always there." Devon said.  
  
"Well, I'm tall, I'm hard to ignore." Danziger replied in a subdued tone.  
  
"That's not it. I mean…"  
  
Danziger cut her off. "Devon focus on getting well, when we together again we can discuss anything else. What is your favorite image?"  
  
"The beach on the East Coast, is the West Coast one as beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, it's amazing. It's a little different but no less beautiful."  
  
Devon continued to focus on beauty of the planet. Julia was amazed at how fast her vitals where responding.  
  
"Devon, you're doing great. It's time to wake up. I have to leave…"  
  
"Don't go John." Devon pleaded.  
  
"We'll be together soon. I promise. First you got to get well. I miss you Devon. I can't wait to see you. " Danziger removed his hand from the terrian.  
  
Devon slowly regained consciousness. Julia, Alonzo and the Elder were beaming at her.  
  
"Welcome back." Julia exclaimed.  
  
"Can I have some water?" Devon asked.  
  
Julia glanced at the Elder who nodded. "Does she need to stay in the dirt?" Julia asked.  
  
"I'd keep her in there for a little while longer." The Elder replied.  
  
By nightfall, Devon was sitting beside the fire. "Why isn't John here?"  
  
"He had other things that needed his attention." Alonzo replied.  
  
"There are sleeping terrians in New Pacifica at this time of year?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Alonzo questioned.  
  
"John contacted me on the Dream Plane, so that means hibernating terrians. Or have you all figured out how to use the Dream Plane for communication?"  
  
"No, we cannot communicate via the Dream Plane between each other." Julia stated. "Devon, it's a long story. Please rest for the night. If you're well enough, we will head back to New Pacifica in the morning. I will tell you the whole story on the way. I promise."  
  
Devon was feeling rather weak and decided she would probably need the energy to deal with the situation back in New Pacifica.  
  
The next morning, the Elder and Julia gave Devon the all clear. Since the Elder said he had never seen a relapse, it was decided it would be safe to return. They loaded the VTO for the trip back to the Elder's group. The Elder instructed Alonzo to find sunstones in New Pacifica as soon as possible in case someone else fell ill, it generally happened in the spring. Luckily the dirt that the Elder brought with him was not needed so he and his helpers took it and the sunstones back to their cave.  
  
On the trip back, Julia filled in Devon on what had been happening in New Pacifica. Devon was furious but managed to calm herself prior to reaching New Pacifica.  
  
Alonzo radioed ahead to let everyone know they were coming. He did not tell them that Devon would be with them. As expected, the Advance team all managed to take a break at the time the VTO landed. They were all eager to hear how Devon was doing. Julia was bombarded with questions as soon as she opened the door to the aircraft.  
  
"Hey, if you'd all give me a chance, I'll tell you." Julia reprimanded. "Devon, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Great!" Devon appeared at the door and was rushed by her friends. Once again, everyone shouted questions.  
  
Julia called above the noise. "Please, I would like to check Devon out at the hospital. Perhaps we can all meet for a late lunch, early dinner, at her place?"  
  
Devon had been talking to Bess, expressing her joy at the pending baby. "Julia, I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Devon, it would really make me feel better if I could just run a quick scan over you. Besides don't you think a celebration is called for? This way, you and I get to enjoy it, without doing any of the work."  
  
"We'll let you clean up!" Alonzo offered.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that I'm that strong." Devon returned.  
  
Julia was finally able to convince Devon to go to the hospital as the other rushed to prepare the celebration feast. Devon spent the short walk to the hospital admiring the community. She noticed right away several of the improvisation and also noted the generous use of trees and plants, which she thoroughly agreed with. Several people stopped her as she went by to express their happiness at her return. By the time she reached the hospital, there was a crowd waiting for her. Julia explained that she needed a check up and then rest. Tomorrow she would be allowed to answer questions and receive visitors. The check up went smooth and in no time Devon was back at the Adair-Danziger unit. She immediately saw that it had been combined, instead of two doors side by side, there was one large double door. Inside her family and friends were waiting with a fire burning in the large fireplace. A quick glance around the unit showed a very homey place.  
  
"Did they tell you about John?" Yale asked.  
  
"Yes, I know. When did these people get so unreasonable? How could.."  
  
"Devon, please remain calm, you won't do you or John any good." Julia said.  
  
"Can we get the VTO and search for him?" Baines asked.  
  
"Not sure where to look, he's been traveling around trying to find this way here. He could be anywhere on the planet." Alonzo stated.  
  
"How do you know?" Bess asked.  
  
"He contacted me on the Dream Plane. Listen, John doesn't want anyone else to know about the spider tunnels, the location of the winter camp or anything. He wants to make sure that we'll all have an out should things get rough."  
  
"OK, cheerful discussions, nothing morbid. Doctor's orders." Julia stated.  
  
The dinner was long and for the most part cheerful. The dishes were cleared and the crowd started to leave, each promising they would be by the next day. When Julia ordered Devon to bed, True and Uly lead her to the master bedroom.  
  
"Isn't this your dad's room?" Devon asked.  
  
"He said he was just using it until you got back. He wanted you to have it." True replied.  
  
The children lingered a little longer until Yale sent them to their beds. She explored the room. John's few processions still hung in the closet; his shaving kit was in the bathroom. Conversely, her stuff was all packed away in boxes. Devon stripped her clothes and took a long hot shower. After drying off, she took one of John's shirts and crawled into bed.  
  
"You promised we'd be together." She whispered before falling asleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
End of part 5. 


	6. Homecoming

Circumstances (part 6 – Homecoming): Devon has been out of cold-sleep for 2 months. Danziger has been banished for 8 months.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Voice of Devon: "It has been two months since I was healed. I am amazed at how much the Advance team has accomplished and endured.  I spent less then a year with them before I got sick, yet they are the closest friends I ever had. In the contrast, I spent 6 years with some of the colonists and yet they are strangers. I am amazed at their bullying attitudes, I never saw this behavior while we were on the stations but then again, I am of their class.  I didn't understand Danziger's attitude towards the upper class, thinking he was over sensitive but from what I've seen since arriving in the colony, I now understand it. I am told that the committee's attitude was even worst before Burton's conviction.

So far we've been unable to prove who killed Harper. We doubt the theory that a penal colonist was involved but the area was carefully cleared and no clues could be found.  The colonists are mostly decent people but lack the ability or desire to take a stand or call attention to themselves. I cannot blame them; they have come so far to have their children cured and are not prepared for living planet side. I have to take responsibility for that, I selected families because they had a sick child and for no other reasons. Each family did undergo training to give them skills that would benefit the colony but I left the overseeing of the training to others and now have discovered that it was often skipped. The colonists just didn't seem to understand that we would be on our own here and there wouldn't be a multitude of people to fulfill their every need. They must take on the tasks themselves. It seems like some on the committee believe that the Advance team would take care of all the menial tasks. I have of course put them straight on this.

I have been hoping that Danziger would contact me again on the Dream Plane but so far he has not. Something has been building between us almost since we met. I've kept him at arm's reach and tried to put aside my feelings for him, something I have been doing since Uly was born. I was so nervous when Uly was born, like any new mother I imagine, that I refused to get involved with any man, instead focusing my time and energy on my son and my career. Of course when Uly was diagnosed, I had to focus time and energy on finding a cure. It wasn't that difficult to avoid romantic feelings. Then G889 and John Danziger come along. Here, perhaps even more then back on the stations, I had to worry about my son and now a group, not to mention a planet to traverse and a colony to set up. I should have been able to put thoughts of John Danziger from my mind but no such luck. I kept telling myself that there would be time for my personal life when the colony was set up; then it became when we reached New Pacifica, I would have time to pursue a personal life but right prior to falling ill, I began to doubt my resolve. Julia and Alonzo have a personal relationship that didn't interfere with her ability to be a doctor, why couldn't I have a personal life? When John returns we'll have that talk, I for one will no longer put my life on hold until a more convenient time."

It was a hot day in the New Pacifica; the great hall of the government building was full as a committee meeting was in progress. All items on the agenda had been wrapped up and the meeting was winding down.

"OK, is there anything else to discuss before this meeting adjourns?" Taggert asked. 

"Yeah, what the hell happened to my vehicles" a familiar husky voice from the back called out. 

The man that stood at the back bore little resemblance to the colonists. His hair and beard were much longer and more unruly. There were several harsh scars visible and most alarming was the sunken eyes and skeletal appearance. Despite his haggard appearance, Danizger stood tall with his head held high.

"Well, what the hell happened to the dunerail? We can't easily replace that carriage."

That shocked the group from their stunned silence; soon his friends from the Advance team were surrounding him. Devon was standing on the podium and made her way through the crowd. 

"Devon, you're looking better then last time I saw you?" Danziger commented, his voice huskier and not as loud as before. 

"Sorry, I can't say the same. " Devon returned. "So, I imagine that you want Julia as your doctor?" when Danziger nodded, she continued. "Taggert, is there a doctor that you would care to examine Danziger?"  

"What? I just said I want Julia." 

"Yes, and Julia will examine you. I just want an impartial doctor present so that they can't say Julia exaggerated your condition."

Just then True and Uly rushed into the hall. "Dad, dad..." True shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd. 

Danziger also rushed towards his daughter; the force of True's embrace nearly knocked him down. Father and daughter held each other tight seeking comfort in being together. After a moment, Danziger asked, "Where's Uly?" Spotting the boy standing next to his mother, he extended his arm and Uly rushed into his embrace. 

Devon gave John a few moments with the children and then said, "Taggert, is there someone you wish to examine Danziger?"

"Yes, Mitchell Forbes." Forbes was around Julia's age and also an intern of Dr. Vasquez.

"John, when you're ready we should probably get you over to the hospital to get you checked out." Devon suggested. Then to the children, "Come on, we'll need to get your Dad some clean clothes and get some sort of meal started."

Danziger reluctantly let the children go. "Sooner I go, the sooner it's over." Then to Julia, "Do you think there's a chance that I could shower and shave before the exam begins?"

"I can arrange for that at the hospital. Come on let's get this started."

As they walked to the hospital, Danziger received many curious stares. He whispered to Julia, "Just how bad do I look, I think I've frightened those kids over there."

"Well, I would like to say I've seen worst, but that would be a lie. Don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up and take care of the scars in no time."

Julia led Danziger to the intern's shower room and left to get him a shaving kit and hospital pants. In the mirror in the bathroom, Danziger had the first clear look at himself for 8 months. He now understood why the children wore scared expressions; he looked like a deranged mountain man from vids he saw as a kid, except he was probably a little scarier.  

Danziger stripped out of his clothes and threw them in the trash bin as they were beyond repair. When he finished showering, he found the hospital clothes and shaving kit. He quickly shaved the beard off and cut this hair into a crew cut. Uncertain what to do, he opened the door and found Julia and Forbes standing outside.

As they lead him to an examination room, Julia began to fill in Danziger on some of the happenings since he had been gone. Forbes remained quiet.

Once they reached the room, Danziger was instructed to have a seat on the examination table, Forbes asked "Anything particularly bothering you."

"Anything in particular? No, there isn't anything that stands out." Danziger sarcastically replied.

Forbes looked surprised at Danziger's tone but Julia being used to him, ignored him. "How about a report on what's happened since you where last in New Pacifica."

"Well, in no particular order. I've nearly starved, been dehydrated, dislocated my left shoulder in a fall over a cliff, got shot in the right leg by a ZED, had both legs and some ribs broken in an encounter with some wild creature, it's possible I had a concussion or two, as well as miscellaneous cuts, bruises and sprains. I think that's a pretty complete list. I was actually doing not half bad until I broke both my legs a couple months back, that's when things got really bad."

Julia, who was running a scan over him as he spoke, said, "You forgot to mention breaking your arm. There is evidence of a recent break."

"Oh yeah, I think that happened when I fell into a river and got washed downstream. Next time before the colony banishes a person, they should really make sure that they've had a bone healer vaccination first."

"I don't think that we would banishing anyone again. At least I hope we won't. You did a good job with setting the bones, so I don't think we'll need to rebreak them. Do you agree Dr. Forbes?"

Forbes had been running his own scan over Danziger. "The bones look fine, I am mainly concerned about the malnutrition. We can give you some supplements to take care of that as well as treatment to remove those scars. Taggert wants a full report, so we'll take all the pictures we need before starting the medication. It shouldn't take long."

"I'm in no rush, although I would like to be done in time for dinner. I'm kind of hungry."

True to Forbes' word, they were finished documenting the extent of Danziger's injuries in a short period of time. Forbes appeared to be very fussy to Danziger. 

"OK, you're going to need multiple treatments for both the malnutrition and scars. I'll set up follow up appointments." Julia stated. 

"Dr. Heller, why don't you see if anyone has arrived with the change of clothes", Forbes suggested.

Julia was hesitant to go, but Danziger told her it would be ok. Julia took her research with her and went to search for someone from the Advance team. She found the whole group anxiously pacing in the waiting area. 

"Is my dad OK?", True asked Julia.

"He's been through a lot and is very malnourished but he'll be fine in no time."

Meanwhile in the examine room, Danziger watched Forbes fidget with some equipment. 

"Uh, Mr. Danziger, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened. I don't know why I didn't say anything. You know we're not a bad group of people, we just made some really bad decisions."

Danziger wasn't sure how to react. A simple apology wasn't going to make the last 8-months go away but then again nothing would. He nodded noncommittally and hoped for Julia to return. When the door opened, Devon was with Julia.

"Here, I don't think that these are still going to fit but they'll do for now." Devon said as she handed Danziger the clothes. Then to Forbes, "Please be sure to send a copy of your report to everyone on the committee."

Forbes and Julia left with Devon. Danziger dressed in his own clothes and as predicted, the fit was not good. Leaving the room he wandered to the waiting area where he saw the whole advance team waiting. "Hey, who's cooking dinner? I'm not joking, I am starved."

"Don't worry John, we've got it covered." The group made it's way from the waiting room all-talking at once. Julia promised that she would be along as soon as she finished the report.

On the way back to his unit, Danziger encountered several people; each was unwilling to look him in the eye. His friends and family spoke nonstop all the way back. As promised, a meal had been prepared. The group decided to eat indoors instead of on the deck to spare Danziger the prying eyes. Several wondered how he would react to the community that had banished him. They themselves had trouble accepting the punishment and now that Danziger was returned and they saw his condition, their anger grew.

True and Uly prepared a huge plate for Danziger. Each sat as close to him as they could get. Danziger looking at the plate stated, "Kids, put some of this back. I am never going to eat it all."

"But Dad, you need to regain your strength. You need to eat up", his daughter admonished.

"Honey, please take some of it away. I'll have seconds or thirds even if I'm still hungry." The smell of the food actually caused Danziger to feel nauseous.  

Danziger slowly ate some of the food on his much reduced plate. His friends carefully watched him. He questioned the group on what had gone on in his absence but answered their questions with short, almost monosyllable responses. To divert some of the questions from himself, Danziger asked Bess and Morgan about the upcoming baby. Upon hearing that that child was going to be a girl, he extolled the virtues of baby daughters, sharing some stories of True as an infant. When that topic was exhausted he switched to the vehicles, anything to avoid discussing the last 8 months from his point of view. Devon noticed his reluctance to discuss his experiences and tried to help steer the conversation to other areas.

Julia arrived within the hour, she watched as True, Uly and Bess urged Danziger to eat more. "It's actually better for John to eat lots of small, light meals then to eat a large amount at any seating." She noticed Danziger's grateful smile. Throughout the evening she carefully monitored him, he was quiet, quieter then she had ever seen him. The others in the group also noticed and some shot Danziger concerned looks, although many tried to keep their concern from showing.

Danziger caught their looks and stated, "Hey guys don't worry. I am just not used to people. In the past 8 months, I spoke to the elder and his group for about a day, I just out of practice talking to people. " When they didn't look convinced he added, "Don't worry, I didn't eat anybody while I was out there. Trust me, all I ate was grains and fruits."  This caused some of his friends to laugh and others to look ashamed.

Julia shortly ordered everyone out. Soon all that was left was Danziger, Devon, the kids and Yale, as well as the doctor and Alonzo.  When the kids had left the room to get some of their projects to saw their father, Julia commented, "John, I know that you're not ready to discuss what happened out there but you have to. Don't worry; we won't judge you, we're just happy to have you back with us. Nothing you say will be repeated to anybody"  
  


"Honest Julia, I'm just tried and unused to company. I didn't do anything out there to be ashamed of."

"John, no one said, no one thinks that you did any wrong; either here or out there. But you have to be furious. We were here, we were safe and we are furious." Devon declared.

Danziger was saved from replying by the children's return. They clambered to fill him in on what had happened since he left. And for his part, Danziger listened intently to all they had to say. He often reached out to touch or embrace the children, reassuring himself that he was really with them and it wasn't a dream.  

It was getting late and Devon noticed that Danziger was tried. She informed the children that it was time for bed. When they protested, she reminded them that they had a busy day ahead the next day showing their father the new foals. The children reluctantly went to bed; Julia and Alonzo left shortly after they had a promise that they would be called if anything came up. Yale elected to stay the night; he had his own unit but had a room here as well to be on hand should he be needed. For tonight, he wanted to ensure that he was there in case some colonists decided to stop by.

As Danziger and Devon headed upstairs, he noticed the unit. Devon's possessions had been unpacked and arranged through out the place. He had not bothered unpacking any of them, at first he pretended it was to spare Uly the pain of seeing her things without her but he now acknowledged, he wasn't prepared to have her things scattered about the place while she was still ill. At the top of the stairs, Danziger turned to the spare bedroom.

"John, your stuff is still in the master bedroom."

"Devon, I don't expect you to give up your room."

"You said we'd talk when we were together again."

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Danziger firmly stated.

"Don't shut me out John."

"Devon," Danziger began to speak but Devon cut him off by walking up to him and kissing him.

When they finally separated, Danziger said, "Do you think this is such a good idea. I mean don't people always say not to start things at traumatic times?"

"You've never thought about the two of us? You're not interested?" Devon tried to keep the hurt from her voice.

Danziger stared at Devon, somewhat confused. "I'm dreaming" he whispered. Believing it was a dream; he reached for Devon.  Danziger led Devon into the master bedroom. Kissing, they fell onto the bed.

"John, this isn't a dream." Devon breathless stated.

"To be honest, right now I don't care either way. Just as long as it doesn't stop." Danziger kissed Devon passionately. Soon nothing matter other then they were together. Their clothes were discarded and Devon kissed all Danziger's scars. Their coming together was so beautiful that Devon thought for a moment that it might be a dream; but Devon would never imagine Danziger in such a state. Both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Several hours later, Danziger woke from a nightmare; a shadowy figure was trying to get the kids. He was disoriented and then realized that he was home. Slipping out the bed, he pulled on his pants and quietly left the room.  In silence he entered in daughter's room. He crouched by the bed just watching her sleep; reassuring himself she was ok. Next he went in Uly's room, again to reassure himself. He walked out in the hallway and sat with his back against the wall, watching the kid's as the slept. He felt the terror begin to subside. 

Devon fought against the persistent nagging that was trying to force her to wakefulness. She was having a wonderful dream that John was home and everything was fine. Unable to resist any longer she woke. At first she was dismayed; John was not there.  Glancing around the room, last night's memories came flooding back. She quickly rose and pulled on a robe and went to search for John. She didn't have far to look, she found him watching the children. The look of sorrow on his face was heartbreaking and she quickly rushed to his side.  

At first he didn't acknowledge her but when he did, his voice was full of sadness. "Devon, if I ever think that either of the kids is in danger, I am grabbing them and taking them from here."

"John, the kids are fine. No one will harm them; they would need to get through you and I first."

"I can't tell you how many nights I had nightmares that someone was trying to hurt them and I wasn't there to protect them. It was the worst part of my banishment; not being there when my kids needed me."

"John, you're here now. Nothing happened to the kids. They know that you would never intentionally leave them." Devon continued to speak smoothing words to him. Gradually she felt him relax. 

The two of them were still sitting in the hall when True woke. Seeing her father she let out a joyful shout and rushed to this side. Devon had just enough time to get out of the way before Uly came bounding out.  Devon went to change and prepare breakfast while the children cosseted Danziger. He had just opened up a little to her; she hoped that she would open up more in the near future.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

END OF PART 6 


	7. Trying to Forgive

Circumstances (part 7 – Trying to forgive): Several weeks after Danziger's return.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Voice of True: "My dad has been home for a few weeks. Uly and I are very happy to have him back. Devon's happy too. Dad and Devon decided to try to make as a couple. Uly and I are also very happy about that.  Life will be perfect when my dad get back to normal. I mean with Uly and I he is about the same but with everyone else he is quiet. We had expected some sort of blow up but so far nothing. That's just not my dad, when he is unhappy everybody knows it. I wish I could help."

Devon's hopes of Danziger sharing his experience were not to be realized. After several weeks, Danziger still had not talked about his ordeal. The little he said in the hallway on his first morning home was all that was mentioned. They continued to share a bed but even though they were lovers, Devon could not get Danziger to talk about what happened. The more she tried to have a discussion, the quieter Danziger became.  His scars had diminished due to the treatment and his appearance was not as skeletal as before although he was still somewhat gaunt. Julia had recently cleared him to return to work, after much nagging on Danziger's part. All his friends noticed how quiet he had become; quiet was never a word that came to mind when describing Danziger before his banishment but now was the best word to describe him. Danziger often woke in the middle of the night and Devon would find him staring at the kids or sitting on the deck. Lately he had been wandering away after the kids had gone to sleep and would be gone for a couple of hours. This greatly concerned Devon; she feared for his safety and also feared he wouldn't come back. 

One night about 5 weeks after he had returned, Danziger left just after the kids went to bed. Since it was a nice night, Devon sat on the deck working as she waited for him to returned. As the hours passed, Devon began to get anxious. She was just about to call Alonzo to ask him if he would help her look for Danziger when she saw him coming. Devon let out a sigh of relief and tried to calm herself. 

Danziger climbed the stairs to the deck and in a bitter voice said, "Devon, what are you doing on the deck? Don't you know that there are penal colonists in the area that will slice your throat?" At Devon's distressed look, Danziger apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood and it's not your fault. Maybe I didn't walk far enough."

When he turned to leave, Devon cried, "John, don't leave.  I don't care if you in a bad mood. I don't care if you want to scream and shout. You need to. You need to talk about what happened."  
  
"Devon, I can't"

"You need to try. Come on John, you've had in bottled up for weeks now and it's only getting worst. Talk to me, maybe I can help, maybe I can't. Either way it won't hurt. Please don't shut me out."

Devon's pleading finally got through. Danziger motioned for her to enter the unit and he followed. Devon took a seat on the couch as Danziger paced. "I am so angry and I don't know how to get over it."  
  
"John, you have ever right to be angry. Maybe talking about it will help."  
  
"Devon, in my whole life, I've only had two things: my reputation and my daughter. Yeah, I was known as a troublemaker but I was also known as being a hard worker and being honest. It wasn't much but you know it didn't matter; it was mine. Then one action takes it all away from me. Takes my reputation, more importantly takes my daughter. Nothing will ever bring that back."

"John they didn't take away your honor. You were proven innocent."

"Then why is everyone except the Advance team avoiding me?"

"They're ashamed of their actions or inaction in this case."

"I can't stop being angry. They separated me from my kids for 8 months. Everyday I worried what was happening to them."

Devon didn't know what to say; nothing would give back the missing time. She herself regretted losing two years of Uly's life but that was no one's fault. "John, I'm sorry. I can't give back the time you lost."

"Know what else makes me angry? I might have done the same thing." 

"John, you would never do such a thing."

"I already did." At Devon's confused look, Danziger continued, "We all did when we banished Julia."

"John, that wasn't the same thing."

"Wasn't it? The colonists were frightened so they cast me out. We were frightened so we cast Julia out."

"But John, you did nothing wrong. I am not saying that what we did to Julia was right but she was guilty of spying. We decided as a group that we couldn't risk bringing her along. Did we act to harshly? Yes. Do I regret what we did? Everyday. Is it the same as what the colonists did to you? No. We harshly punished someone that was guilty of a crime against our group. Julia had a chance, abet a very small one, to tell her side. She admitted her guilt. We overreacted. You never had a say; you were innocent. It is not the same thing."

"How long do you think it took for Julia to forgive us? Do you think she has?"

"I'm sure Julia has forgiven us. I don't know how long it took or how she did it. Maybe you should talk to Julia about it."

"It's more then just me feeling like a hypocrite because I'm mad someone banished me when I banished someone else. It's what I lost here. It's what I endured there. Maybe it's just hurt pride."

"John, you went through a lot. More then any of us can imagine. I don't blame you for being angry. I don't think that there is one solution to your anger. We need to deal with one issue at a time. You know more issues may still come up. I wish it never happened, I wish I could make it go away. I can't but I willing to help you through this. Maybe between the two of us we can make some of the anger go away. We are a pretty good team."

"Devon, I don't know. You shouldn't have to deal with this. It's not in any way your fault."

"John, I do need to deal with this. It impacts you so it impacts our family. I can't stand by and watch you go through this alone."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It hurts to see you suffer. Just give it a chance. Trying to work through it alone hasn't been too successful. If talking about it doesn't help, we'll try something else."

Danziger gave her a thoughtful stare. "I'll think about it. Right now I'm too tried to do anything and I have to be in work in about 3 1/2 hours."

"You're right, it's too late right now but I am not going to let this drop."

"Trust me I know. We can ask Julia and Alonzo to dinner one night and maybe I'll ask Julia if she's willing to talk about it."

Devon and Danziger had gotten into a routine. Danziger went to work early and Devon got the kids up, breakfast and ready for school. Danziger was home when the kids returned from their afternoon activities and started to prepare dinner. So far it had been working well. True, in particular, wanted the family to have dinner together every night, guests were welcome. Danziger was cooking dinner while True and Uly did homework at the kitchen table when Devon got in. 

"I told Julia and Alonzo seven, does that time work?"

"What, you invited them tonight?"

Devon cut him off before he could continue. "Yes, tonight. True has a biology project that she wanted to talk to Julia about. We can see how things go. So is seven alright and do you have enough food?"

"Pain in the ass," Danziger mumbled under this breath. Then in a normal voice, "Seven will be fine and I've made enough."

Julia and Alonzo arrived promptly. Danziger was a pretty good cook and dinner was a relaxed affair. After the meal, Julia and True discussed the biology project while Alonzo and Uly discussed something regarding the terrians. Soon the kids were sent to bed and the adults were sitting in the family room. 

"So John, Devon tells us you're ready to talk." Julia stated.

"Actually, I said I would think about talking." Danziger replied in a terse voice.

"John, you said you wanted to ask Julia how she got over being banished." Devon returned.

"I said one night maybe. Not tonight definitely." 

"John, I don't mind talking about it. I'm not sure if it is going to help." Julia said.

"I'll get some more coffee." Devon offered.

"I'll help" Alonzo replied, in an effort to give them privacy.

"You don't have to leave unless John would prefer you to." Julia declared.

"They might as well stay Devon's just going to nag me to find out if it was helpful."

"I don't nag. I just encourage often."

Julia and Alonzo were sitting on the couch while Danziger and Devon were sitting on the rattan chair Danziger had made shortly after the unit was complete.

"Do you forgive us for abandoning you?" Danziger asked.

'Yes, I do. Do you forgive me for spying?" Julia countered.

"Yeah. How long did it take to forgive us? How did you manage to get over the anger?" Danziger questioned.

"First of all, I was guilty. I needed to be forgiven as much as I needed to forgive. You were the first one, next to Alonzo, to make me feel welcome.  I knew that in order to make it, I needed to put my anger aside. It wasn't easy, I kept thinking about what could have happened to me out there on my own. But every time I did, I would force myself to remember that you came back for me and you were willing to give me a second chance so I needed to give you all a second chance. In time it got easier. We faced a lot of hardships together and I knew that people trusted me. Knowing that I had been forgiven made it a lot easier to forgive others.  I can't quiet tell you when I stopped being angry. John, I know our circumstances were different. I was gone for a day at a time when I had no real close ties; Alonzo and I hadn't really begun our relationship. You were torn from your family for 8 months. But I do believe that if you try to give people a second chance you'll find your anger subsiding."

"How do I give them a second chance, they avoid me like the plague. I think they think I'm still guilty."

"John, very few people ever thought you were guilty. By blaming you, they felt safer. The murderer was caught and banished, they didn't need to worry about it any more. But John, by the end of the week, people were still nervous about a murderer lurking. They didn't know how to undo the injustice done to you. Several people dislike you, they did then and they still do, none of them believe you were the killer but it was an easy way for them to get rid of you. When Morgan found out about the second flight, no one objected to us going to find you. No one would have objected to us bringing you back for a real trial." Julia replied.

Danziger sat quietly thinking for a moment. "I don't know how to give them a second chance. I mean I'm willing to try anything to get over this feeling but I don't have much in common with these people."

"A majority of them are parents. You could start with that." Devon offered.  "I'm told that you and the kids often did things and classmates were invited. Maybe you could organize something one evening? The kids could invite their friends. See who shows up and take it from there."

"That might be worth trying but Devon please don't have the kids invite all their friends and families to something tomorrow night. I do need some time to come to terms."

"OK, but I think this will help and remember I like to encourage often."

Later that night Danziger woke Devon. "Devon did you ever think I killed Harper?"

"No, never. I know that you couldn't kill someone in cold blood." 

"I killed Katrina."

"Because she was trying to kill me. Look if they said you kill Harper in self-defense or to protect someone else, I would have thought there was a possibility. But in cold blood, never."

"I killed that Grendler in cold blood."

"John, you were delirious from lack of food. You weren't thinking straight. I know how much both of those incidences bothered you. Listen, would I leave my son to someone I thought was capable of murder?"  
  
"I killed a ZED out there, at least I think he's dead."

"Tell me about it."

"Wasn't to long after I started tunnel jumping. I ran into a ZED. He had me against a tree and I saw a koba. The ZED had turned away from me and I threw the koba at his neck. The ZED went down, I dug the bullet out. Then I placed the bullet near the ZED and walked away. I'm pretty sure that the ZED couldn't survive that bullet. So I am a cold blooded killer."

"No, you're not. If you hadn't done something that ZED would have killed you. "

"I could have thrown the bullet away and went back to the tunnel I came from."

"John, ZEDs are killing machines. They have had their emotions removed. You are not a killer. You will never be able to convince me that you are."

"Devon, I don't know what would have happened if I had been out there any longer and that has me worried. It's what I might have become that makes me angry."

"I'm not worried. You would have done what you needed to survive. You would not have hurt anyone needlessly, it's not your nature."

"Devon, I just …"

"Trust me John. You won't be able to forgive anyone until you forgive yourself." Devon could tell that Danziger was still struggling with what happened while he was banished. "Nothing I had heard so far makes me doubt wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. You have done nothing to be ashamed of." Eventually Devon was able to calm Danziger to some extent. 

A week later, Danziger organized a fish fry and volleyball game on the beach. Several of the kids' friends and their families came. Devon had been right, he made a tentative gesture to the community and it was heartily embrace by several but not all.

Over the weeks that followed, Danziger's anger began to subside. He still found himself getting angry but was better able to manage it. With his family and friends he was almost back to normal. Gradually he opened up to Devon and the others, it was much easier after confessing to Devon about the ZED. To some colonists, he was slowly warming up. He still found himself at odds with Taggert, Burton and their circle, but he tried to not let it bother him, at least not much. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

END OF PART 7 this story is mainly setup for future stories (if I ever get around to organizing my thoughts).


End file.
